In a wireless communication link, a transmitted signal will often traverse multiple paths to its destination. That is, in addition to a direct path between the transmitter and the receiver, one or more other paths may exist that involve reflection of the transmitted signal from objects, structures, or natural occurrences in the environment about the link. Depending upon the lengths of the various paths, it is possible that the different signal components received at the receiver will be out of phase with one another, thus canceling one another out and resulting in a very low receive signal strength. This phenomena is known as multipath fading. To overcome multipath fading, a technique known as antenna diversity may be employed. In antenna diversity, a number of independent receive antennas are used with the expectation that multipath fading will rarely, if ever, occur at all of the antennas at the same time. Thus, even though one antenna may experience a high degree of fading at a particular point in time, another antenna may be in a position where the various paths combine in a additive manner to achieve a relatively strong signal. Different types of antenna diversity may be employed. In one type, for example, the outputs of all of the receive antennas may be combined in some manner to achieve a strong overall receive signal. Although effective, this type of antenna diversity may be complex and expensive to implement. In another possible technique, an antenna selection approach may be used. That is, during a receive operation, a signal quality measurement may be made for each of the receive antennas associated with a device and one of the antennas may then be selected based on the measurement results. In wireless networks implementing this type of antenna diversity, the quality measurement is often made during a header portion of a received signal packet. However, in many wireless networking standards, packet headers are relatively short, leaving little extra time for performing antenna diversity related measurements.